


蜜糖砒霜

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [8]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: Parker总裁用嘶哑的，又奇怪地柔软到不可思议的声音这样回答他。“……Gr——Green。”





	蜜糖砒霜

预警：BDSM Club，我流短打臆想，自我满足产物  
*setting：双总裁

“我真的不知道，原来你还有这样的爱好，Mr.Parker。”  
男人低沉的声音在耳边响起时，Peter能感觉到自己脖子上的项圈被他狠狠扯了一下，那一瞬间的窒息感让青年难受地干咳起来。  
Tony并没有因为他流露出的脆弱而放过他，与之相反的，他又把手中的链子往上提了提，更紧地攥在手心。那跪在地上的青年似乎受不住了，想伸手阻止他的暴行，但是他的双手早被自己主动反铐在身后。  
更何况，即便自己的双手是自由的，他的本能也在拒绝着违抗对面这个Dom的命令。  
Tony终于松了手，Peter狼狈地摔倒在地上，忍不住大口呼吸，还没等他稍稍缓过神，下一刻便被男人揪住了额前的头发，被迫仰起头来，头皮传来火辣辣的刺痛感，那疼痛却刺激得他更加兴奋。  
“要是我们没有匹配到，你现在会被谁牵着爬呢？”  
Tony的语气那么温柔，但里面却透着股说不清道不明的古怪感。他一只手扯着Peter的头发，另一只手近乎亲昵地轻轻拍了拍青年的脸蛋，像是在夸奖他刚才没有反抗一样，Peter浑身颤抖起来。  
“跪好。”  
Tony放开手，Peter听见他冷酷的声音。Sub的脊柱里像是有电流窜过，一下子酥软起来。  
年轻人沉迷于被人支配的感觉，那极大地缓解了他生活里的各种压力，而在商务会议上见到Tony Stark的第一眼，他的本能就在身体里咆哮着要他向这个男人下跪服从。  
那本该只是他无数个难眠之夜的肖想，绝无任何可能具象化。  
可谁能想到，此时此刻，那些荒谬的自我纾解却以这种他绝对不想看见的形式，真正地发生了。

Peter跪在Tony脚边，顺从地张开嘴，接受他对自己口腔的侵犯。  
男人往里面塞了个口球，娴熟的手法显然不是新手了。Peter心里忍不住泛起酸来，漫无边际地想着，他之前会有多少个Sub？  
是像他这种在club里随机匹配的，还是长期的有合约关系的那种类型？又或许两者兼而有之？  
在Peter还没有思考出结果的时候，对方手里的鞭子却已经落到了他的身上。“啪”地一下，清脆的鞭打声瞬间回荡在房间里。  
“唔——！！”  
嘴里被塞着口球，连痛呼都发不出声音来，青年一下子绷紧了身体仰起头，连脚尖都弯成一道脆弱的弧形。  
“爽吗，Parker总裁？”  
Tony踩住年轻人翘起来的性器官，又是接连不断的鞭打，最后一下打在他的大腿上。Peter痛得眼睛里泛出泪花，一道肿起来的红痕清晰地出现在他敏感的大腿内侧。  
“哦，我忘了，你现在说不了话，”  
Tony抚摸他受伤的地方，掠过去的手指力道那么轻柔，就好像自己是被对方珍视着的什么宝物一样。  
但他们都知道，事实并非如此。  
“回答我，Parker。”  
男人拿出他嘴里的口球，青年大口大口地喘气，口水顺着合不拢的嘴淌了满下巴，猩红的舌尖探出一丁点，像是一条被折磨惨了的小狗。  
年轻人抬眼，被泪水模糊的目光与Dom对视一刻后，只敢停留在他系得漂亮的领带上，仿佛再多往上去一点都是亵渎。  
Parker总裁用嘶哑的，又奇怪地柔软到不可思议的声音这样回答他。  
“……Gr——Green。”  
他扭曲的视线里似乎看见Dom满意的笑容，然后青年顺从地张开嘴，接纳男人捅进来的粗长的老二，开始尽职尽责地卖力舔弄。

——FIN


End file.
